


Reunion

by Sumi



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Banter, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Maui, Moana, and the chicken have a reunion five years in the making.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/gifts).



At first Moana wasn’t sure it was truly him but then he transformed right in front of her eyes. This left no doubt who it was standing before her. She smiled, eyes watering despite her attempt to keep composure.

“Maui,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He smirked, hands crossed over his tattooed chest. “Moana of Motunui. It’s been a long time.”

“It has. Five years, at least.”

A loud clucking followed by the sound of something crashing into another object drew the attention of the demi-god. “He’s still alive?” Maui asked in disbelief. “Ignoring the fact that fate should’ve ended his life a long time ago, is a chicken’s life expectancy that long on Motunui?”

“I… we are not sure about this. The majority of my people have come to believe Hei Hei is blessed by the gods. It’s entirely possible given his… challenges,” Moana confessed.

She choked on whatever she was going to say next when Hei Hei attempted to eat another rock. Luckily, Maui grabbed the clueless chicken and thrust him into Moana’s waiting arms.

“Not a possibility. He definitely has the god’s watching out for him otherwise he would’ve starved to death by now.”

Moana snickered. “So not only am I standing in the presence of the great and powerful demi-god Maui, I am also joined by the great and powerful demi-chicken Hei Hei.”

He frowned. “The chicken is not a demi _anything_. Besides, Motunui only has room for one demi-god around here.”

“He’s a demi-chicken, Maui. There’s room enough on the islands for the two of you.”

Maui huffed but that small smirk returned to his face. “Good to see you again, Moana of Motouni.”

“Good to see you, all powerful demi-god, Maui.”

Hei Hei made a choked, clucking sound. It was his way of saying hello-- or choking on another rock. One could never be sure when it came to demi-chicken Hei Hei.


End file.
